Never There
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Ziva is upset that Gibbs wasn't with her during her Citizenship Ceremony, what can he do to make it up to her? A small spoiler for Season 7 finale. Rating up to M! Close to completing my July aim! Woo!
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Never there

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

T Rating

I WATCHED THE FINALE! OH MY GOD! I WAS SO HAPPY TO SEE FRANKS WAS ALIVE! THAT WRETCHED WOMAN IS AT GIBBS SNR'S PLACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY LEFT IT THERE…

I laughed though when Tony and Ziva had to go get him and they were like, 'we are not leaving without Gibbs' then the door opened and he was there I was like 'Oh that was easy' HAHA XD

And that stupid lawyer! It's all her fault this happened! I knew I didn't like her for a reason! Well, my theory has gone and flown out the window… Oh well… No wonder Gibbs invented Rule 13!

And the whole memories of Franks and Shannon, that actually had me going…

Anyway, I thought I'd make this because I thought Ziva looked pretty upset that both Gibbs and Tony weren't there… and she looked so pretty… XD… so here's my take on it…

Set after the Ceremony.

Also this fic is kinda personal to me as I was at my Holy Communion and the sperm donor that happens to be half of who I am didn't show after he swore he would, I was a Daddy's girl back then too, so it meant so much to me for him to come… but he didn't… so channelling all my energies from then to Ziva now XD

I might do a three part thing; I know it's not finished yet, so watch this space XD XD XD

Summary: Ziva is upset that Gibbs wasn't with her during her Citizenship Ceremony, what can he do to make it up to her?

Walking down the basement stairs, Ziva saw Gibbs sanding his boat. He was still in his suit and it was dust covered, he had obviously been sanding for a while. Ziva stood at the bottom and he looked up and immediately, he wished he hadn't. It almost broke his heart there and then to see the disappointment in her eyes. Her jaw was loose and her posture was relaxed, too relaxed. Gibbs put the sander down.

'' Oh, do not stop on my account.'' said Ziva, putting her hands up. Gibbs looked down at the dust covered floor, unable to look at her for the guilt he was feeling. Ziva scoffed.

'' You cannot even look at me.'' said Ziva, a lump forming in her throat, Gibbs looked at her.

'' I'm sor-''

'' No, do not, I do not wish to hear it.'' interrupted Ziva, tears in her eyes. Gibbs set his jaw and watched as Ziva tried to find the words she wanted to say.

'' I know you have been through so much these past few days, with Mexico, the Drug Cartel, Abby, Vance, your family, Franks… but Gibbs, you promised. You promised me you would be there.'' Gibbs felt his heart break when he saw a tear fall down Ziva's cheek, which soon disappeared as she brush it away.

'' I would have, but Hart cam-''

'' She is worth your time, but I am not?'' asked Ziva, her voice wobbling. Gibbs deflated. Ziva screwed up her face and walked over to the stairs.

'' Of all the things you could have missed, you missed the most important thing to me. I worked so hard to be an American… to be like you and you weren't there, like you should have been. It was the first thing I have ever done for myself without having to worry what Eli would think or without worrying how useful it would be in making me an asset. It was for me.'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' Ziver-''

'' You know Eli was never there for me, not even when he promised he would be… Mossad always came first for him-'' Gibbs closed his eyes, he knew what was coming next and to be honest, he deserved it, '' I do not wish to put you into that category Gibbs. I do not wish to put you in any category like that, but I honestly do not know-''

'' Ziver, I wouldn't have missed it on purpose-''

'' But you did! You did not forget, that stupid bitch came and took your attention, you chose her over me!'' Gibbs walked over to her and grabbed her hand and held it in his.

'' It wasn't like that Ziver, if I could turn the clock back-''

'' You would not have killed Hernandez?''

'' No I would gladly kill him again if I could, but I would have pushed past Hart and made my way to you-''

'' Why did you not? In fact, I do not care… what is done is done.'' Gibbs frowned, confused.

'' Just like that?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Yes, just like us-'' Gibbs dropped her hands in shock they had been together for a while now and things had been going great, until now.

'' Ziver, no…'' Ziva looked at him.

'' I cannot be with a man who cannot keep a simple promise… What is it you said? Do not make a promise unless you can keep it… It seems that you cannot.'' Gibbs shook his head, he couldn't lose her not now.

'' Ziver… please. I'll make it up to you.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' How? Can you turn back time Gibbs?''

'' No, but-''

'' Jethro, I love you I really do, but-'' Ziva couldn't say anymore as Gibbs had pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. Ziva resisted but melted into it and kissed back. They broke apart.

'' That will not get you off the hook Gibbs.'' Gibbs rubbed her nose with his.

'' Dinner-''

'' You are getting there…'' Gibbs rest his forehead on hers.

'' I know it's not much but I want to treat you like the princess you are, worship you.'' Ziva kissed him gently.

'' Like I said, you are getting there. But listen to me when I say, you ever, ever break a promise you have made concerning me I am walking, and I will never look back.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' I understand, i'll always try, Ziver, for you.'' Ziva nodded and rest her head on his chest.

'' Hey.'' She looked at him.

'' You could always say the oath again.'' Ziva snorted, but smiled.

'' I think I actually might, just for you.''


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Never There

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

T Rating

Ok, I remember when Abby was drunk and she stayed with Gibbs and she 'accidently' destroyed his boat, did anyone see the flash of hurt on his face when she took a chunk out of it? Or was it just me.

Chapter Two

Gibbs followed Ziva through the front door, he was exhausted and so was his credit card. He had taken Ziva out for dinner and she had really gone to town on him, she had ordered the most expensive meal and ordered the most expensive champangé and after a sip and a nibble, she declared she didn't like it and went for something else.

She practically skipped into the house and looked at him with a smile, he knew she wasn't finished, not by a long shot. She tilted her head.

'' What Jethro?''

'' Nothing, just wondering how else I coul-'' She put up her hands and Gibbs stopped, it was times like these he was almost afraid of her, her eyes were hidden so to speak, he couldn't tell what thoughts were whirling around in her head.

'' Can we go to the basement? You know, so we can sand together.'' Gibbs looked at her and nodded.

'' Sure.'' he said shrugging off his coat and taking hers. They walked down the stairs to the basement and he stroked her hair before he grabbed a sanding block and pulled her to him so they could sand together. After a few minutes of quiet sounding, Gibbs relaxed a little. Maybe he was off the hook and it only cost him a maxed out credit card. Gibbs kissed Ziva's neck and jawline and Ziva grinned.

'' No you do not.'' said Ziva, before grabbing his wrist and twisting it, he gasped and she pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her shoulder bag and cuffed his to the banister on the stairs and she stepped back from him, grinning at the look in his eyes.

'' Ziver.'' protested Gibbs straining against the restraint she had put him in.

'' What Jethro? Do you not like being trapped?''

'' What is this?'' asked Gibbs. Ziva smiled at him sweetly. She walked over to the boat and leant against it.

'' You know, I remember when Tony was framed for killing that woman and chopping of her legs, I found out that the Lieutenant, I think it was, egged his car because he had broken up with her. McGee said it was 'you break my heart I break yours'-'' Gibbs eyes widened... she wouldn't... she wouldn't dare... ''now my heart may not be completely broken, so I will be gentle.'' said Ziva, before moving over to where Gibbs kept his tools. Gibbs pulled against his restraint.

'' Ziver!'' She hummed to herself as she picked up a sanding block. She walked over to the boat and she sanded it... the wrong way... Gibbs watched as pieces of wood stuck up, all splintered and rough. She finished with that one and went over to the other section of his boat to do the same. Gibbs watched in horror, his precious boat being destroyed before his very eyes... the same way he ruined Ziva's precious citizenship ceremony. He got it, really he did but the boat!

'' Ziva! I get it!''

'' Oh I do not think you do.'' sang Ziva putting the sanding block down. She hummed again and picked up the chisel, the one she bought him, just to add a personal touch to her destruction. Gibbs winced at how symbolic it was. His little un-presence hurt her, now her presence hurt him, well his boat. She raised the chisel and laughed when the wood splintered and part of it fell off, clattering on the stone floor.

'' Oh God, Ziver...'' said Gibbs, wincing in pain as the wood clattered. Ziva stopped her assault and looked at him.

'' Yes?''

'' Stop... please.'' begged Gibbs. Ziva tilted her head.

'' Should I?''

'' Yes, please, I'm sor-''

'' I do not want to hear your apologies! Yet.'' said Ziva, hitting his boat once more, a loud CRACK making Gibbs jump. She hit the boat once more and watched as more wood fell. She smiled at her handy work and looked at Gibbs, she walked over to him and took away his handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists. Ziva pushed him into the banister and kissed him.

'' Ziva...''

'' Upstairs now.'' she panted. Gibbs and Ziva went up the stairs, kissing and nipping as the entered the master bedroom. Ziva spun them around and kissed him before pushing him on the bed. Ziva let her hands roam his clothed body, caressing him in places that made his blood rush and Ziva grinned in satisfaction as she felt something poking her thigh. She stripped him down, leaving bruises along his collarbone. Once he was completely bare, Ziva cuffed him to the headboard.

'' Ziva!'' she kissed his torso and flicked his erection, making him gasp.

'' Now if you do not mind waiting around, I have a book I want to finish, it is only a few chapters, I will not be long.'' said Ziva, walking out the room, leaving one very aroused Gibbs calling her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Never There

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

M Rating

Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts and favs, it really means alot as I am sure some people could tell you :) It's a little angsty-ish-kinda thing... sorry Zivacentric... but it's all good, you'll see :)

Ok, last chap of this little dity and I must admit... I'm quite proud of this one and that's saying something... here it is :)

Chapter Three

Gibbs cursed to himself as he stared at the ceiling. He gave up on calling Ziva roughly an hour ago. She was obviously going to teach him a lesson and boy, he was learning. He should have just pushed past that lawyer, hell he should have left on time. He pulled at his binds, knowing that it was pointless, he'd already tried... trust him to piss off the ex-Mossad officer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva stretched as she set a book down, she had read most of it, but now she was bored... there was only so much 'How To Build A Boat' you could take in, in one go. She stood and rearranged the cushions on the sofa to her liking. She walked into the kitchen and a smile graced her face as she got herself a glass of water. She downed it then looked at the clock on the wall.

'' Huh, it has been two hours... Oops.'' she said slowly before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs in stealth mode.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I'm an idiot... It's just hit me like a ton of bricks, I'm an idiot, I really am.'' said Gibbs, he jumped out of his skin as he saw Ziva's shadow.

'' Stop feeling so sorry for yourself Jethro... it is your own fault.'' she said with her arms folded across her chest.

'' Ziva!'' croaked Gibbs. Ziva smirked and leant on the door frame.

'' Miss me?'' asked Ziva, eyeing up his erection, she grinned as it twitched.

'' Ziva-''

'' I am impressed Jethro, you have managed to keep it up for two hours.'' said Ziva walking into the room. She walked over to him and she checked his binds.

'' Straining against your binds will not do you any good Jethro, it will just hurt.'' Gibbs' erection twitched as his senses caught Ziva. He long hair brushed over his bare chest as she stood. She moved to undress herself and she grinned as she heard Gibbs pulling at his restraints, she was torturing him and he wasn't happy about it.

'' Ziva!'' called Gibbs, Ziva stopped what she was doing, leaving herself with just her underwear on and she left the room. Gibbs growled and pulled at his restrains more and was surprised when she came back almost immediately. His forehead creased as he frowned, then she showed him the tape and tore off a piece with her teeth and put it over his mouth, a glare freezing him temperarily so she could place it on him without any trouble. She grinned as he glared at her and she carried on with her strip tease, remembering to throw her panties his way. She walked over to him and straddled his chest.

'' You need me.'' said Ziva stating the oh so obvious. Gibbs would have raised an eyebrow if he wasn't in so much trouble.

'' You need me so much it hurts.. do you hurt Jethro?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her for a second before nodding. Ziva moved off of him and knelt in between his legs, the tip of her nose just brushing his sensitive head, making him moan.

'' Everybody needs help to get along, yes? You cannot always do it on your own... there is only so far you can get before you need a hand.'' said Ziva, as she said that she had moved back to straddle Gibbs' waist and a hand had travelled down and she had begun to stroke herself. She watched Gibbs as she touched herself, she noticed how he watched and she felt his blood rushing and his heartbeat. She let her head fall back as she neared her peak and she moved her hand faster and her fingers deeper. Gibbs strained even more, brushing Ziva's hand, making her fingers completely disappear. She moaned and with one more final thrust, she came. She watched him as she recovered, he watched her through eyes darkened by lust and desire. He watched her as she inspected her fingers.

'' They are not even wet... I bet that if you had done it I would be calling your name, that I would be soaked...'' said Ziva, she looked down and used her other hand to wipe a bead of sweat from Gibbs' brow.

'' I tried to make it on my own, but there was an empty feeling... there still is. It would feel alot better if you did it... if you were there.'' And there it was, Ziva wasn't torturing him, she was teaching him. He looked up at her again to see her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

'' Now you need me, granted this isn't life changing but still... why should I Jethro? By rights I should be at Abby's eating ice cream, I should be at Ducky's crying on his shoulder. Tell me Jethro... why should I help you? Why?'' asked Ziva a tear falling down her cheek, she gently removed the tape from Gibbs' mouth so he could answer her question.

''... I don't know... I really don't Ziv.'' said Gibbs, a lump in his throat. Ziva wiped the tear away.

'' Let me tell you... I love you and no matter what you do or say, I always will. I will always have your back. I will always pull you out of any mess you get in. I will always go to hell and back for you, even with you. I will always regard you as that someone special in my life,'' she bent down and he blinked back tears as one of hers fell onto his cheek, ''and I will always forgive you.'' Gibbs felt a tear escaping his closed eyes as she whispered the last part, the realisation of him almost loosing Ziva finally hitting him. She loved him no matter what and she still wasn't going any where. He looked up at her and she wiped his eyes before wiping her own.

'' Ziva?'' whispered Gibbs, Ziva smiled down at him.

'' I'm so sorry.'' he whispered, Ziva nodded and bent down so her mouth was just above his ear.

'' I know.'' She sat up and undid the binds around his wrists and ankles, knowing that he wouldn't move until she said he could. She climbed up beside him and rest a small hand on his face.

'' Jethro?'' The marine looked at his lover, the tears still in his eyes.

'' I love you Ziva... let me prove it... let me make love to you.'' Ziva smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. Gibbs sat up and moved himself and Ziva, he straddled her and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, before leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her belly button, his hands always touching and caressing whatever they could reach. After kissing her for what seemed an age, Ziva gently called his name and he moved so his forehead was resting on hers and he gently slipped inside of her, making her gasp. Her eyes locked with his and after a small kiss Gibbs began to move. One of Gibbs' hands moved to find hers and they held onto each other. Gibbs' other hand travelled and settled behind Ziva's head, cradling it, her free hand came to rest on his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. As they reached their peaks, Gibbs kissed Ziva gently and she moved her mouth to where his ear was. All Gibbs could hear was her panting in his ear before she whispered something, that made his face screw up as more emotion took over, just before they came together.

'' I forgive you.''


End file.
